This invention relates to a process for reducing to a very low level the content of the solvent, generally a halogenated hydrocarbon and in particular carbon tetrachloride, which remains stubbornly incorporated in chlorinated polymers. In this respect, these latter can be produced by chlorinating, with gaseous chlorine, polymers such as rubber, polyethylene, polybutadiene, polypropylene etc. dissolved in said halogenated solvent, then removing the greater part of the solvent by spraying the solution into hot water, and drying the product obtained by conventional methods such as heating with or without vacuum.
However, a certain quantity of solvent (4-8% by weight), particularly carbon tetrachloride, remains incorporated in the chlorinated polymer and is difficult to remove by ordinary means without using a considerable amount of time and energy, to the detriment of the process economy.
Said halogenated solvent, for example carbon tetrachloride, also leads to considerable problems during the use of the chlorinated polymer because when this latter is dissolved in suitable solvents for various uses such as preparing points, the carbon tetrachloride or other halogenated solvents used in the polymer chlorination process become released, so contaminating the atmosphere and creating environmental toxicity problems.